Dan&Phil:The Music Is All Around
by strawberry4life
Summary: (Random One-Shot) This is inspired by GingerTips story 'Phan Music Fic'. There really is no summary for it so just feel free to read it. Please, feel free to do this if you like. I had a ton of fun writing this. Dan/Phil. Phan. DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


_**Hey guys! New one-shot! This one was inspired by GingerTips 'Phan Music Fic'. Basically what this is, is that you need to open up your music library and put in on shuffle. You need to write a scenario for that song until the song ends. Wherever the song ends is where you end your writing. You need to do this for 15 songs. **_

_**Enjoy!**__**EDIT: AUGUST 26TH 2016: At the time of writing this story, I was very obsessed with Owl City' music so you will see a lot of it here.**_

* * *

_**1\. Honey and the Bee - Owl City **_

Dan and Phil walked through the field, talking in the beautiful sights around them.

It was currently half past one in the afternoon and Dan and Phil should be in class but they decided that they would rather spend time outside on the field of their school. Stupid? Yes. Did they care? Not one bit.

They say down against a tree, Dan laying his head on Phil's chest. They sat there in silence... but they didn't mind. Silence wasn't awkward with them as it may be to others.

Dan sighed softly and sat up.

"Phil?" He asked.

"Mm?" He asked, yawning. School could be a tiring place.

Dan didn't say anything else. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Phil's lips. It only took a millisecond for Phil to kiss him back.

They sat like that for a few moments before pulling away.

They smiled at each other.

"I fell in love with you... like bees to honey." Dan said, kissing Phil again.

_**2\. All About Us - He Is We ft Owl City**_

"But... I can't dance Dan." Phil whined.

Dan smiled softly at his fiance.

"I can teach you." Dan said pulling him up from his chair.

Phil groaned slightly. "Why do we have to though?"

"Phil, we're getting married in a few weeks. There is such a thing call the first dance." Dan said chuckling slightly.

"Can't we just skip that part?"

"No. it's a tradition."

"Dan, we never did anything the traditional way... except for Christmas. That's the only exception."

Dan laughed slightly. "Well, we aren't exactly the most traditional people but I want to do this Phil. Come on, do it for me." Dan said.

Phil gave in. "Fine."

"Yay!" Dan cheered.

_**3\. Oh Darling - Plug-in Stereo**_

Phil sat at the table alone. Why was he alone? Well, his friends decided to get drunk and go have kinky sex in a closet. Phil doesn't do those type of things. 1)That's not the type of person Phil was and 2) Phil didn't have anyone to do them with.

He was deep in his thoughts when he heard someone clear their thoat above him. He looked up slightly startled.

"Oh um, I'm sorry for startling you but is this seat taken?" A tall brunette asked.

Phil smiled slightly and shook his head. "No, no. You can sit here if you like."

The man smiled and sat down. "I'm Dan."

"Phil." He said sipping his coffee.

"Nice to meet you."

And that night... Phil met the one he was going to be with... Daniel James Howell.

_**4\. Up All Night - Owl City (This one I'm about to write was inspired by one GingerTips' scenarios.)**_

Phil stared up at the blue sky. He just felt so lost. Lost in the world around him.

Without Dan... He's going insane.

Tears fell silently down his pale cheeks as he thought about Dan.

How he couldn't hold him anymore.

How he couldn't kiss him anymore.

How he couldn't tell him that he loved him anymore...

Phil silently made his way through the graveyard, shivers running down his spine.

He reached his stone and sat down in front of it. His pale fingers ran across the print.

_Daniel James Howell-Lester_

_June 11th 1991 - November 29th 2025_

_Beloved Husband, Father, and Friend_

_Gone but Never Forgotten_

"I miss you so much Dan." Phil said looking down at his gold wedding ring that sat snuggly on his ring finger.

_**5\. I'll Meet You There - Owl City**_

Here they were. Waiting for Phil to come home. Waiting for Dan to wrap his arms around his neck and hold him there, never letting him go again.

Phil was just discharged from the army after 3 long years. 3 years ago Dan and their son, Nicolas said goodbye to him.

It's been 3 long years since they were able to cuddle in bed or on the sofa. It's been 3 years since he could hold his son. It's been 3 years since they've seen each other.

Dan was standing there, his 4 year old son on his hip as they waiting for Phil to step of the train so they could hug, kiss, and do anything else they could do.

"Where's daddy?" Dan asked, tickling his son gently.

Minutes later, Phil stepped off and layed his eyes on Dan and Nicolas. He ran towards them and engulfed them in a bone-crushing hug.

"You're never leaving us again." Dan said into his neck.

"Never." Phil mumbled before pulling away and kissing him after 3 long years.

_**6\. Shooting Star (Acoustic) - Owl City**_

As they down on the grass, they look at the beautiful sky above them. It was such a starry night.

"Phil, look!" Dan exclaimed, wrapped up in his boyfriends embrace.

"What love?" Phil asked, his ocean blue eyes looking around the night sky.

"A shooting star!" He exclaimed happily.

Phil chuckled at his boyfriends excitement. "Make a wish." He whispered.

Dan closed his eyes and had a look of concentration on his face which caused Phil to chuckle softly at him.

Once Dan reopened his eyes, Phil was looking at me curiously.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

Dan grinned. "I can't tell you."

Phil made a pouty face. "Please?"

Dan shook his head. "I want it to come true!"

"I'm sure it still will if you tell me."

Dan sighed and gave in. 'Fine... I wished that we will be together forever."

Phil smiled. "Don't worry... That wish will come true."

_**7\. Umbrella Beach - Owl City**_

They walked hand-in-hand down the shoreline. Laughing and talking with each other as the water reached up to their ankles.

They sat down on a nearby rock when the sun was starting to set. Dan layed his head on Phil's should and let out a yawn, closing his brown eyes slightly.

Phil kissed the top of his head before resting his head on Dan's.

They sat there for who knows how long, just enjoying the crashing waves and the sound of each other's breathing.

"Hey Dan?"

"Mmm?" Dan mumbled.

"I love you." He whispered into the younger boys ear.

Phil felt Dan smile against him. "I love you too you goof."

Phil chuckled before kissing his head again, enjoying the amazing view of Dan and the beach in front of him.

_**8\. Beautiful Times - Owl City ft. Lindsey Stirling**_

He walked alone on the streets. His parents have just kicked him out because he was 'different'.

Because Dan was bisexual.

They didn't even think twice about it. They just said get out and that's exactly what Dan did. He packed up some of his things and left.

Just left.

He didn't look back once nor did his parents.

Dan was freezing in an alleyway. This was the place he called home because he was homeless and had no where to go.

"Hello?" A voice called out.

Dan jumped up slightly in fear.

"Who's there?!" Dan called out.

"My name is Phil... What are you doing out here in the cold?"

Dan looked down. "It doesn't matter to you."

"Well it kind of does. Let me help you."

Dan looked at the older man shocked. Why would he want to help a no life like him?

"Please?" The man asked.

"I'm Dan." Dan said, stepping out towards the man.

"Good to meet you Dan. Now come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

_**9\. Enchanted - Taylor Swift**_

Dan and Phil were laying on the sofa watching the newest episode of _American Horror Story _when Phil turned to look at Dan, a small smile plastered on his face.

Dan looked at him and chuckled at him. "What?"

"Nothing... I'm just looking at you and thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Phil smiled a bit bigger. "About you."

"Me?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah, you."

"What about me Phil? What's so special about me?"

"Everything... I sometimes wonder how I got so lucky."

"Phil-" Phil cut him off.

"Shh. I'm talking... I look at you everyday and wonder why you're with a guy like me. You can have anyone in the world and you chose me... Why?"

It was Dan's time to smile. "Because you're the man I fell in love with. You swept me off my feet the day we met back in 2009. The day I saw you walking towards me with that amazing smile and your eyes," Dan stopped to place his hand in Phil's hair. "your eyes are something that I can got lost in in a matter of seconds. I chose you because I love you Phil... and you love me. I couldn't ask for a better person in ymy life than you Phil."

Phil grinned and kissed him. "I love you too bear."

_**10\. Meteor Shower - Owl City (This is probably the cheesiest yet cutest song to ever be written. Seriously, you should listen to it. It's so darn cute!)**_

They were dancing slowly and closely to one another, whispering things into each other's ears.

At moments, they forgot that they were being watching by people but they also realize that this is their dance as husbands... Nothing can get in their way right now.

Dan leaned over into Phil's ear and whispered this:

_I am not my own._

_For I have been made new._

_Please don't let me go._

_I desperately need you._

Phil smiled. "Never." He whispered.

_**11\. Fireflies - Owl City (Ahh, a classic. Nostalgia at its finest.)**_

People normally say that firefly catching is really only for kids... Don't say that to Dan and Phil, a 23 and 27 year old. They will not listen.

Give or take, Dan and Phil are kids at heart and probably always will be. But that's not a bad thing. Far from it actually...

"Look Phil! I caught one!" Dan squealed, running over to his boyfriend of 5 years.

Phil chuckled at the younger male. "Good job Dan." He praised him.

Dan ran off, trying to see if he can catch more. Phil ran after him, laughing. His boyfriend can go from being a 23-year-old to 5-year old in 2.5 seconds... But Phil loved him for it...

He loved Dan for many reasons but this is one of the many reasons... The list is way too long for Phil to remember everything.

_**12\. Vanilla Twilight - Owl City**_

Dan sat alone in his bedroom, thinking about Phil.

The thought of Phil brings tears to his brown eyes.

"Why did you have to go Phil? Why?" Dan cried softly.

Phil was killed in a hit and run. He was just minding his own business, walking along the pavement and night... That was first wrong step. You shouldn't be out alone after dark...

But it happened... and Phil got killed because of it.

Dan cried for months, he still 2 years later but Dan knew Phil wanted him to be happy.

But how can he do that without Phil? Phil was his world, his everything.

Dan swallowed the pills only a few minutes before. He's just waiting now...

Waiting for himself to be taken next. He could feel Phil waiting for him.

"I'll be there soon Phil." Was that last words that came out of Daniel James Howell's mouth before he closed his brown eyes for good.

_**13\. Mine - Taylor Swift**_

Dan and Phil were sitting at a table with a lot of their friends sitting around them. Dan was on one side, Phil was on the other.

They were currently playing _Cards Against Humanity _in their hotel room.

It was Dan's turn to choose the cards. He read them, and started to crack up laughing at the one Tyler put in.

Phil smiled at him. He then start to think about him. About how lucky he is that Dan is his and his only.

_"You are the best thing that's ever been mine." _Phil thought to himself.

Dan looked over at Phil and they locked eyes. They smiled at each other before looking back around.

He really is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

_**14\. Hospital Flowers - Owl City**_

Dan ran through the doors of the hospital. He ran up to the front desk where he found a young man standing there.

"Can I help you sir?" The man asked.

"I'm looking for Philip Lester."

"Name?"

"I'm Daniel Howell. I'm his boyfriend."

"Floor 2, room 19."

"Thank you." He muttered before walking off quickly.

He ran up the stairs and down the hall, stopping when he found his room.

He took a deep breath before walking in.

Phil looked up from where he was. Dan walked over and hugged him. Phil dug his face in his chest and started to cry.

"I'm sorry Dan." Phil cried.

"Why Phil? Why would you do it?" Dan asked when he pulled away.

He shrugged and looked down ashamed of his actions.

"I felt like I wasn't wanted Dan... So I figured I should just end it all."

"What do you mean you aren't wanted? I want you Phil! I care for you! I love you Phil... I can't believe you even thought about leaving me." Dan cried.

"I'm sorry Dan... I wish I thought of that sooner."

Dan sighed and lifted up his chin so that his eyes were level with Dan.

"Don't ever think that I don't care or that I don't love you. I'll always love you Phil."

Phil smiled softly. "I love you too Dan... so much."

_**15\. If My Heart Was A House - Owl City**_

All the memories of him and Phil float around him in slow-motion.

The day that Phil told him he loved him.

The day that they had their first kiss.

The day they gave themselves to each other.

The day that Phil proposed to Dan.

The day they got married.

They day they brought home their son.

The day they brought home their daughter.

He remembers it all... And all it is floating around him.

"Daddy?" His 4-year-old daughter asks. Dan looks down at her. He smiles at her.

Even though they weren't biologically their children, their son looked exactly like Phil and their daughter looked exactly like Dan.

"What's up sweetheart?" Dan asked, bending down to be level with her.

"When is Pa coming home?" She asked, rubbing her eye.

"Soon. He's with Uncle PJ right now."

"Okay daddy." She said yawning.

"Somebody ready for their nap?" He chuckled at her.

She nodded and held out her arms for him to pick her up.

He picked her up and walked into her bedroom, setting her down on the bed and tucking her in.

"Sleep tight my little princess." Dan said, kissing her forehead before standing up and walking out of her bedroom.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what?!" His 6-year-old proclaimed loudly.

Dan chuckled at him. Yup, definitely like Phil. "What son?"

"Pa's on his way home!" He said excitedly.

Dan smiled. "Why don't you go and wait for him in the lounge."

"Okay daddy." He said before taking off into the lounge.

Dan chuckled again. He leaned against the wall and stayed there for a bit...

Remember Everything...

* * *

_**Okay, maybe I did go a bit over my time limit on that last one but I had a really cute idea and I couldn't write in 4 minutes... Me and my excuses...**_

_**I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Bye guys :)**_

_**~Strawberry4life**_


End file.
